


Afraid

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, Gen, PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off the thing Cole says if you bring him to the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

_“Has anyone told you that you have remarkable eyes, Commander?”_

_“Yes, actually. **10** times tonight.”_

He feels trapped, they don’t let him go, it’s as if they can smell the fear as he drips with sweat. His collar is unusually tight, it wasn’t before they got here, he’s sure of it.

The clock ticks- slowly, so _agonizingly_ slow.

They talk to him, and he ignores, he has to. The memories, the sounds of death and temptation surround him again, and he’s scared. He can’t give in, there is so much at stake.

_But they just won’t leave him._

Why won’t they leave him be? He can’t work like this. They touch him, poking and grabbing where they shouldn’t, and it frightens him. He doesn’t usually feel closed in, but here it is, as if the walls are dragging themselves closer to him, he can’t breathe, lungs feel heavy, filled with water and air.

He looks for her, hoping that perhaps, she can somehow ‘save’ him. He was saved before; back then, and he needs it now. But she is not near him, she can’t see him, see that he needs her, somebody, _anybody_ to just take him away.

He keeps back the tremors, he wants to cry, but he can’t. The pain stings his eyes, but there are no tears.

And she is nowhere to be found, once again, _He is alone_.

 

* * *

 

That ghost of a boy bumps into her, worried and hurting. And she asks what is wrong, Cole can sense it, sense him. And he needs to heal the hurt-he needs to help.

“Cullen is afraid.” The young man would tell her, “They’re hunting him, following fear. He shouldn’t be here.”

At first she is confused, what would he be talking about. The Inquisitor didn’t notice anything, then again she hasn’t had _time_ to notice, but Cole insists he is wishing for help, and is that not what She is there for?

Is she not there to help the people?

Her figure appears through the doors, he can see her and by a blessing from the Maker she is walking to him, she’s dodging every noble, a ‘B’ line to him. A smile grows on his face. She bows, apologizing, claiming important business, but that is not true.

At this point he doesn’t care, he needs to leave, needs to get out.

She takes his hand, warm and soft, the glove not doing her skin justice, and he instantly feels free. The pillar of stone shields him, and she is standing so he is between her and the wall, so he is away from those prying eyes. And he thanks her, silently, able to breathe once more.

She smiles, hand gently stroking his arm, he is safe, once again he was able to be saved, it is foolish he tells her, he should feel that way- But she silences him, fingers on his lips.

It will be all over, for now, just rest; she whispers, and he knows that at least for now, he can hold her, and He isn’t alone.


End file.
